The Forgotten Scenes
by AstheDeer
Summary: Previously Known as "Victorious Continues". A series of Bade short stories for those Bade-centric episodes of Victorious with some Cade and Bat friendships, and Cobbie and Tandre relationships.
1. Survival of the Hottest

This is number one in a collection of Bade stories I will write for the Bade-centric episode of the show. I'm a Bade shipper so if you don't like don't read. I also ship Cade and Bat as friendships. Mild Tandre and Cobbie. This one is after Survival of the Hottest from Season 1. I took the lines from directly after the exited the RV directly from the show so no Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Survival of the Hottest

Beck didn't know why he suggested going to Venice Beach, but despite her self-proclaimed hatred of the ocean, Jade readily agreed to go to the beach with the group this Saturday.

The day had been going horribly after they had gotten trapped in the RV, and Jade developed the ability to sweat, but he'd somehow managed to believe the day would only get better.

When Cat finally let them out of the 106 degree oven they'd been trapped in since morning, Beck ran up to Cat and kissed her forehead before he went to the drink cooler to throw Jade a bottle of water and get one for himself. He drank greedily despite his supposed revulsion to _Mountain Springs _water.

"Wow! You guys really missed me!" the red-head exclaimed in her typical high-pitched voice. Then, in noticing Jade's appearance, said, "_Eww_! Jade you're all sweaty."

"Never speak of it!" Jade replied with a shrill scream.

"What happened?" Cat inquired turning towards Beck.

"We were trapped in there…" explained Tori in desperation.

"…for hours!" André continued.

"Hope you had a nice pee!" Trina said wondering why they'd bothered to invite her despite their constant reminding her that she'd invited herself.

"Trapped? Why didn't you guys just open the door?" Cat asked again.

"Because," Beck replied panting, "there is a gigantic RV parked right–"

"I guess they left and we didn't even know," said André.

"Who cares," Beck said in a relieved tone, "it's over!"

"I drank fish water!" Beck heard Robbie complain from behind him.

Then Tori exclaimed, "It's alright! C'mon guys; it's only four-thirty and there's a large pacific ocean right over there!"

"Let's enjoy that ocean!" Robbie yelled seeming to have gotten over his fish-water experience.

They all cheered and ran towards the coastline.

Beck and Jade choose a spot for the group close to the water as the others jumped in.

"I'm gonna go find a shower to rinse this stuff off of me."

"Ok." said Beck. Then he gave her a kiss and sent her off.

When she returned, he handed her another bottle of water as she had already finished her first, then asked her if it would be alright of he joined his friends in the water. He knew better than to ask her to go with him after her bad experience with the ocean and a dolphin when she was in the third grade. She allowed him to go so he dived in to enjoy the water with his friends and she opened up her novel to a bookmarked page.

He swam over to Tori and Cat and heard the end of Tori conspiring to get Jade in the water. She heard Cat and Andre trying to stop her but she seemed convinced to get Jade in the water.

"Tori, you really shouldn't–" Beck began, but he was too late as Tori had already exited the water and was making her way up the beach.

Beck tried to move quickly and yell to Jade but she was distracted by her book so she barely noticed what was going on until she was in the water and Tori was pushing her under and into deeper water.

When Jade resurfaced, her shrill scream pierced the air. Beck was beside her in seconds trying to calm her and get her out of the water.

By time they were out of the water, she had stopped screaming but was still breathing heavily and clinging to Beck with tears in her eyes. Cat followed them out. Andre looked at Tori disappointed with her behavior.

"Not cool Tori." said Andre.

"Ya really," continued Robbie, "was that completely necessary?"

His question went unanswered as Beck and Jade landed on the sand. Jade hid her face in Beck's shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments, Beck whispering soothing words until she settled. Cat looked on concerned for her usually fearless friend. When she was settled he left her on her towel and went back into the water to grab Tori.

"Listen Tori," Beck began trying to contain his anger, "I realize you and Jade aren't exactly friends, but there is no need for you to be cruel to each other!"

"I didn't realize she'd react like that–" Tori tried.

"You knew she was afraid of the water. Andre and Cat both tried to stop you, but you couldn't stop. You just wanted to traumatize her!"

"I did!" Cat exclaimed, but quickly shut up after a look from Beck and went back to consoling Jade.

"I know! I'm a horrible person."

"Then what are you gonna do about it?" Beck said finally calm.

Tori sighed and waded passed him and walked back onto the shore and up to Jade. Jade turned her head away from the brunette, not wanting Tori to see her red eyes. Tori spoke up anyways.

"Jade," Tori began, "I am so, so sorry! I didn't realize you were that afraid of the water or I would've never tried to drag you in."

Jade didn't react, so Beck joined them on the shore and knelt down beside his girlfriend.

"Jade, please!" Tori begged.

"Alright," Jade finally answered, "I forgive you. But don't let it happen again." Beck smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well anyway," Tori spoke up again, "maybe it's time to conquer your fear."

"Vega!" Jade warned.

"No, no babe. That's a good idea. Maybe it is time." Beck agreed.

"I don't know Beck. I –"

Beck cut her off, "Jade, it'll be good for you! We'll go slow and I'll be right beside you the whole time."

With some persuasion, Jade finally agreed. She took Beck and Cat's hands and walked to the water. They went slowly as promised and eventually Jade was waist deep in the water. She was glued to Beck's side but was breathing evenly. Anyone could recognize this as progress.

To celebrate the occasion, Cat gave Trina the camera and asked her to take a picture of the six friends.


	2. Opposite Date

Opposite Date

The "date" had been going well. They'd nearly thrown up at the seafood food truck, and now they were about to receive the ointment they needed to put on the dog. All would have ended perfectly and there would have been promise for another "date" had the little old lady not opened her mouth.

"Are you two brother and sister?" asked the dark-skinned woman who sat two chairs down from Beck and Tori.

"Us?" Beck questioned in reply.

"No. We're not brother and sister," Tori finished for him and continued, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I heard you say you weren't on a date. And you're both so attractive and you have similar bone structure. So, I figured you must be brother and sister," the woman remarked.

"No," Tori chimed.

"We're just buds," Beck finished. They continued to explain the situation to the old woman: that he'd broken up with Jade a few months ago and they didn't feel right going a real date with each other because Jade was their friend and 'you don't do that to a friend.'

As they explained, the people around them chimed in to give their opinions on the scenario. The conversation became more and more heated as they were accused of having feelings for each other.

"Look! Beck and I are just friends," Tori tried to explain to the group.

"So then you told Jade you were hanging out with him tonight?" the Latino sitting against the wall questioned.

"Well," Tori replied in a meek voice, "no." As Tori tried to defend herself against the replies from the group, Jade and Cat walked in.

Cat unsuccessfully tried to explain the situation, but gave up when she realized it was futile.

"Look, Jade, I can explain why Beck and I–" Tori tried to put in.

"C'mon!" the Latino remarked again, "How're you gonna explain that you're out on a date with her ex-boyfriend?"

"It's not a date!" Beck added again frustrated.

"They broke up. Tori has every right to go out with Beck," the dark-skinned woman chimed.

"We're not going out!" Tori plead.

After the small girl questioned which girl Beck believed was prettier, Tori plead with Jade, "You have no right to be mad at us 'cuz Beck and I were–"

"I'm not," Jade stopped her.

"You're what?" Tori questioned.

"I'm not mad." Jade said again. After Cat exclaimed that it might be a trick, Jade explained that she had believed she was angry when she was chasing them, but realized she really didn't have anything to be angry about as she and Beck had broken up and he had the right to hang-out with whomever he pleased. After questioning whether or not she was really alright, Beck and Jade shared a smile.

Jade left after sympathizing with Cat about her brother's turtle. Beck followed her out.

"Jade. Jade! Wait up!" Beck caught her as she was about to enter her car.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're okay with me dating other girls?"

"Beck, we both decided to end our relationship. I don't own you anymore and I don't have the right to keep you from other girls."

"We?" Beck questioned exasperated, "You walked out on me!"

"I walked out on you?" Jade questioned becoming angry, "I gave you a choice! And you didn't come after me. I wanted so bad to go back in there and fight for our relationship, but–" she paused, "I figured if you didn't come out before, then you were ready to be rid of me and that I should just leave."

"Jade, I never wanted to end our relationship," Beck explained. "But I was just so angry with you because we were fighting, and our friends didn't want us around. I just needed some time to think things through. But then you made the announcement on _TheSlap_, and I–" He trailed off.

Jade had her head down, trying to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall. No, she would not cry in front of him.

"Jade please look at me," Beck said and grabbed her chin. She couldn't stop the tear that had rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb then continued,"I should've made a better effort to talk to you–"

"And I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum," she interrupted. "And I should've stopped to listen to you at least once. You were only trying to save our relationship. And I wasn't doing anything to help"

She smiled at him.

"So then," Beck began, "does this mean you maybe want to try our relationship out again?"

"Beck, I–" she paused with a frown, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because-" she stopped again.

"Because what?" he inquired when she paused.

"It hurt, so much, when we broke up. It still hurts. I need to heal." And with that she got back in her car. "Please give Cat a ride home. I need to be alone for a while." Then she rolled up the window and drove off.

Beck re-entered the animal hospital.

"Is Jade alright?" Cat queried.

"I don't know, Cat. C'mon." Beck motioned towards the door and the two females followed him out with the dog.

He let Cat take the keys so she could start the car and turn the AC on. Then he turned to Tori.

"I know Jade said she was okay with it, but we can't do this again. I care about her too much."

Tori just nodded and got in the passenger seat.


	3. Robarazzi

I'm not too sure about this one. I feel like it might be a little confusing but I am at a loss at how to fix that so please read and review and tell what you like, didn't like and how you think I could fix something. :)

* * *

Robarazzi

Jade wasn't speaking to him, and it was all his fault.

Having those 'Robarazzi' goons following them around all week had been hard enough. Then they'd aired Jade and Beck's secrets across _TheSlap_. Of course, they'd managed to get Robbie's stupid show off of _TheSlap_, but Jade's feelings had still been hurt.

Beck was feeling guilty. He shouldn't have been joking around about their relationship, and in front of their friends no less.

So, after the twelfth unanswered text message, he decided to drive over to Jade's mother's house.

Jade's car was in the driveway, and he could hear her stereo from his car.

He knocked on the door. "Jade? Jade open up! It's me, Beck!"

There was no answer, so he tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Jade?" he called again from Jade's living room. Again, there was no answer. He walked up the stairs and stopped at a black door with a crude 'Enter At Your Own Risk' sign.

"Jade," he called, "please open the door."

"No."

"Jade, please! We need to talk."

"Too bad!" she called from inside.

After a brief pause he said, "Okay then. I guess I'll just wait out here until you're in a better mood." It wasn't a sure-fire way to get her to open the door, but he was as stubborn as she was, and he would wait there until she opened the door to get to school the next morning if he needed to.

Jade knew this, too. And as much as she didn't want to speak to him, she knew she couldn't let her mother find him in the hallway when she returned home. So, she opened the door.

He entered gingerly and moved to turn down her stereo as she returned to her bed where she had been cutting up a feather pillow.

Her room was different, to say the least. Although Beck wearied to admit it, his girlfriend's taste in music and fanatic obsession with scissors and other sharp tools worried him.

When they'd first met, he hadn't been concerned about her mental health. He had believed Jade to be just another spoiled Hollywood brat that rebelled against her parents because they hadn't given her something she wanted. But when he learned of her less than appealing relationship with her father on account of her parents' divorce when she was young, he began to understand her and her reasons for doing the things she did.

Her dark room bothered him.

He went to sit in the small chair she had in the corner of her room by her bed and watched her. She had resumed the mutilation of her pillow.

"Okay, what?" she said after a few moments of silence. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I'm just observing. You always do this when you're frustrated."

"Do what?"

"Cut things up," he explained rising to sit beside her on the bed. She had paused her scissoring so he grabbed the scissors from her hand and placed them on her night table.

"Hey!" she said. He ignored her and went to put his arms around her. She pushed him away.

"Okay. Why don't you tell me what's wrong," he tried.

"You know exactly what's wrong." She was right; he did. However, Beck, ever the opportunist, tried to get Jade to share her feelings in a more productive manner.

"Yes, but I want you to tell me." He was pushing her buttons. Risky, yes, but he knew it would be good for her.

She growled but played along. "You. That's what's wrong with me," she harrumphed.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You and your '_well_', every time Robbie mentioned we might be breaking up!"

"Jade," he began. She interrupted him.

"Don't _Jade _me! You always do this. You always play around with my emotions like a cat with a piece of yarn!"

"Jade you know I was only joking."

"Maybe. Maybe you were only joking! And you didn't do it once. You did it twice. And in front of other people. And you knew how I was going to react, but you still did it." She sounded defeated.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been messing around with your feelings."

It was a simple apology, but sincere, and that was usually all she needed.

But, she crossed her arms and sighed back into the remaining pillows. He moved to put his arms around her and this time she accepted.

"I somehow don't think that's all that's wrong," Beck said.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" she ended.

"I'm just so," she paused again then continued, "I don't know. I can't decide what I'm feeling right now. I'm angry at you for saying what you said, but a part of me knows that I shouldn't be angry because you were only joking and," she stopped again.

He kissed her cheek. "Well then, why don't we make a pact? I will endeavor to stop playing around with our relationship. And you will try to not take so much stuff to heart."

"Okay," she smiled then nuzzled her head into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and then her neck, and they spent the rest of the night together in each other's arms.

* * *

Please visit my profile and answer my poll about Jade and Beck's relationship! :)


	4. One Thousand Berry Balls

Okay, so this one's more of a drabble because Jade and Beck aren't really the focus in this episode, so my story has no real plot, but it's really sweet. So tell me if you like it. There's some Cabbie at the end :)

* * *

Jade was on edge. The upcoming Cow-Wow would be the first school event they would attend together after their reunion, and she wanted it to be perfect.

She entered Sikowits' classroom holding up the blue Hawaiian shirt and brown leather jacket she'd expected Beck to wear to the event.

When Beck replied with a simple 'ok', Jade immediately freaked, accusing him of not liking her choices. Beck contemplated mentioning her mood swings as she explained why it was so important they looked good together.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna wear?" Beck hesitated unsure of how he should reply.

She continued, "I'm gonna wear a Hawaiian skirt, a black western top and a cowboy hat."

"That sounds great," he replied instantly regretting it.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Jade with a shrill scream. She couldn't understand why he didn't see how important it was that they look good together.

He sighed in resignation and watched as Cat ran out of the classroom trying to avoid a desperate Robbie.

Jade ignored them and asked Beck, "Which boots should I wear, black or brown?"

When he answered 'brown', she replied in her usual shrill scream, "Just make a decision!"

Beck sighed and grabbed her hands, pulling the clothes unto the seat beside him before motioning for her to sit in his lap.

"Jade," he said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Jade, you know I love you right?"

"Yes," she replied with a scowl.

He continued, "And you know everyone else knows that too right?"

"Well they better or–"

He cut her off, "Right?"

"Yes." She scowled again, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then why are you spazzing out about our outfits?"

"I'm not spazzing!" she said screaming, and getting up of off his lap.

"Jade," he called again, motioning her to sit down again. "You need to calm down and tell me what's up."

"I told you!"

"I can tell that's not it."

She sighed, "I don't know. I feel like if everything isn't perfect then something's gonna go wrong and then we'll–" she trailed off.

"Babe, everything will be perfect," he began when he noticed she couldn't continue, "because we'll be together."

Jade couldn't stop her smile.

*Later at the CowWow*

"I'm so upset!" Cat said going over to where Beck and Jade were standing.

"Howdie," Beck said.

"I'd ask you why you're upset, but I don't care," said Jade in her way of asking why Cat was upset without seeming overly concerned and very unlike Jade.

"That's why!" Cat said motioning to Robbie and his date, Gabriella.

"I thought you told Robbie you didn't want to be his date tonight?" Beck asked confused about Cat's anger.

"So?" Cat began, "That doesn't make it okay for him to bring another girl!"

"So, you don't want to be Robbie's date," Jade began.

"And you don't want Robbie to bring another date," Beck finished for her.

"Yes! Thank you!" Cat sighed in relief of someone finally understanding her plight.

After Cat ran off, Beck and Jade continued to look at each other confused.

Jade wanted to go follow Cat to talk some sense into her, but Beck held her back.

"I don't think she'll get anything from talking to you, babe. She's gonna have to learn this lesson on her own."

"Man, was I ever that dense?" Jade asked Beck.

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question," she said annoyed.

"But you learned," Beck said ignoring her comment, "and she will, too." He smiled at her then and kissed the top of her head.

They watched quietly as Cat brought Sinjin over to the dance floor to try and make Robbie jealous.

Jade freaked out when a distracted Cat got hit in the head.

"Ehh, I'll drink it," said a distracted Beck.

Jade took his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor to help a now dazed Cat to a table.

They watched silently as Lane treated her head bump and after a quick eye conversation with Cat to make sure she was okay, left her with Robbie.

Beck and Jade remained at an appropriate distance, but listened in to Cat and Robbie's conversation, nonetheless.

When she saw them kiss, she turned back to Beck.

"See, they'll be fine," he said with a smile.

"I know," she said smiling as well. Then she dragged him to the dance floor as a slow song came on, finally ready to dance with her guy.


	5. Andre's Horrible Girl

I don't know; I was really feeling this one when I started it, but I got a major case of writer's block at about 500 words, so I've been struggling to get the words out. So, I am apologizing before-hand 'cuz I'm not too proud of this one. R&R please!

* * *

Jade wanted to cry. Jade didn't cry, it would screw up her tough girl image, but right now, she really wanted to cry.

She should never have tricked Cat into letting her babysit her mom's boss' dog her. She shouldn't have touched the guitar after Cat told her not to. She shouldn't have gotten the skull out of Mr. Gibbons' bedroom, and she shouldn't have gotten into an argument with Robbie about it.

Everything bad that had happened that night had been her fault.

She felt the tears threatening to fall as Cat let Mr. Gibbons in and rolled into the side chair sobbing.

The unexpected earthquake that broke all the other things in the apartment had been their saving grace, and despite the few cuts she'd received on her poorly protected legs, she grabbed Cat and tried to explain to her that Mr. Gibbons wasn't angry because the _earthquake _caused all the damage.

"Well you kids better get on home. I need to find a place to stay for the night. Drive safe and be careful of aftershocks." Mr. Gibbons motioned them through the door and they made their ways down the stairs.

As they were about to get into their cars, Jade grabbed Cat's arm and called to the red-head, "Cat?"

She didn't respond.

"Cat? Cat please talk to me," Jade pleaded with her.

"No." Cat responded quietly, but Jade surely heard it.

"Cat, I am so sorry," Jade began but Cat interrupted her.

"Save it," Cat said surprising Jade and the boys. They had paused their trek to Beck's car when they heard Jade begin speaking.

Cat continued, "You're supposed to be my best friend, but you always insult me, and yell at me and you won't let me hug you! And you take advantage of me! You could've gotten us in so much trouble tonight!" She stopped when she started crying again.

Jade was speechless. The tears were streaming down her face uncontrollably as Cat ran to Robbie and began sobbing in her arms.

Beck went back over to Jade who had stooped on the ground and begun sobbing into her knees.

When he stopped in front Jade, Beck cleared his throat. Jade looked up. "Go away."

"No. We're gonna talk about this."

She remained silent.

"Jade!"

"If you're gonna yell at me then just leave."

Beck sighed. "I'm sorry," he apologized then continued, "but, you know, Jade, you really blew it today."

"Wow thanks Beck. You really put things into perspective for me," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Jade, listen to me." He yelled again, but didn't apologize. "You really thought that after all this you'd just apologize to Cat, cry a little and everything would be great again until the next time you screwed up?"

Jade stayed quiet, unable to control the tears that had begun to run down her face again at Beck's reprimand.

"This is the exact reason we broke up, because you couldn't spend even a minute thinking about anyone else."

She still said nothing as sobs began to rack her body.

When Beck saw this he moved to sit beside her. "Jade, we may not still be dating, but I still care about you, and your behavior, your jealousy, anger, obsession with scissors, and you total disregard for others' emotions or opinions, it's gonna get you in trouble one day."

"I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"No you're not."

"Yes! I am!" she cried out when he stood up. "I know coming here was a bad idea, but we just broke up and I couldn't be alone tonight, and I–"

"Didn't have anywhere else to turn? Yeah, I know the feeling," he said alluding to appearance with Robbie.

"I really didn't mean to do this. It seems like a ruin everything I get involved with."

"Jade," Beck tried.

"No, it's true!" she continued, "I ruined this for Cat, I could've gotten Tori killed when we were in the cupcake, and," she paused, "and I ruined us."

Beck didn't know what to say. He didn't exactly disagree.

"Beck, you can chime in at any time," Jade said returning to her usual sarcastic voice.

Beck shook his head but smiled, at least she had stopped crying.

"I don't know what to say, Jade," Beck replied after a few moments of silence.

He stood up and brushed the dust off of his jeans, then he gave Jade a hand to help her up off the pavement when he noticed the cuts on her legs.

"Jade you're hurt!"

"It's nothing," she excused.

She took his hand and rose, using her other hand to wipe her eyes.

"Are you sure, I can help you get cleaned up up if you want."

"No I'll be fine," she finished.

"Ok. Time to go home," he said calling to the couple standing a few yards away then said to Jade, "I'll take Cat home."

She only nodded, afraid if she tried to say anything she would cry again.

She watched as Beck drove off with Cat and Robbie, then got in her own car, and drove away in the opposite direction, again unable to control her tears.


	6. Tori Gets Stuck and Prom Wrecker

I am so sorry that this took so long to arrive. I've had a lot going on in my personal life and I hate giving excuses so I'm gonna try my hardest to give you updates more frequently :)

* * *

Jade was angry, disappointed, and frustrated, but more than anything else, she missed Beck.

Beck had gone to visit his grandparents in Vancouver last week for his grandfather's 75th birthday, but had promised he'd come to see her play.

Now it was the night of the abandoned performance and Beck had yet to show up, turning her already miserable night into a depressing black hole of nothing – only, she might actually have enjoyed that.

She undressed and took a shower, then settled in to begin a list of things she hated for her next video, putting Tori's name at the top in large, bold letters.

After about and a half hour of proclaiming hatred and mutilating various items in her room, she got up to make herself a snack.

On her way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. She sighed, annoyed, and put on her angry face, ready to scare away the girl scouts who were trying to sell her those sweet treats she couldn't eat.

Upon opening the door, she was instead delighted – well as delighted as she could be after the night she'd had – to find her boyfriend wearing a tux, with an open bow tie. He was holding her discarded prom queen tiara.

"Good night, my queen," he said cheekily then frowned as he saw her facial expressions, "I see your mood hasn't improved."

She said nothing as he grabbed her into his arms, closed the door with his foot, and moved them into the living room.

"Andre told me what happened the past couple of weeks."

She still said nothing.

"He also told me what you did tonight."

At that, she leapt out of his arms. "Oh, so you came here to yell at me? If that's it then you can just leave. I think I've been punished enough tonight."

"I agree, you didn't deserve to have your performance taken away. But did you really need to ruin the Prome for everyone?"

"Yes! Tori gets everything handed to her! She gets the lead in every single one of Sikowitz's plays, and the one night that I worked so hard for, the one night I had to shine, she took it away from me! I wanted to prove to her and my dad and everyone else that doesn't believe in me that I can do it, and she just went and ruined it! I just wanted to see how she felt if someone ruined everything _she_ worked for."

"Is that what happened last week too? With _Steamboat Suzie_?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she tried.

"No, no," he began again, "You expect me to believe the hospital just "lost" a pint of blood? Yeah, Tori and Andre might've fallen for that but I know you, and I know you're not above that."

"Fine, but, hear me out!"

"Ok then."

"I worked really hard for that role! I stayed up late running lines, and I researched the character to death! I deserved that role and I got stuck as Vega's understudy! I was humiliated! Then when she wasn't able to go on stage, Sikowitz wouldn't let me on!"

"While I agree that Tori has been monopolizing all the lead roles since she got here, I agree with Sikowitz, you didn't deserve to go on stage, not after what you did."

"But–"

"Now let's talk about tonight. You didn't deserve to have your play taken away and rest assured, I'll make sure Tori knows that wasn't right. But you shouldn't have retaliated in the way that you did."

"Ok," she said, still somewhat defeated.

"But, I can tell that's not all that's wrong."

It took a few minutes cajoling and soft kisses, but he finally got it out of her.

"Tori called me a freak demon, into a blow horn, in front of everyone."

Then suddenly, Beck was extremely angry, "That's not ok!"

"It doesn't matter anyway; it's true."

He stared at her dumbfounded before he grabbed her hands again, stared straight into her eyes and said plainly, "You are not a freak demon, and do not let Tori, or anyone else for that matter, convince you you are."

He continued after she didn't reply, "The only thing you are is different, and a little crazy. You're extremely creative and you know what you like and what you don't like! And there is nothing wrong with wanting to be different from the norm! I love that about you; that you're not afraid to show who you truly are and you're not afraid to let your opinions known!

"Maybe you need to learn to exert a little self-control and try not to be so mean and brash to people, but that doesn't give anyone the right to call you a freak demon."

He didn't know what else to say, and although she knew he was right, she still felt a little down, so she kissed him on the cheek, and when to make them the snack she had gone downstairs to get in the first place.

~The Next Monday at Tori's Locker~

"Tori we need to talk," Beck said.

"Beck! You're back!" she exclaimed then moved to hug him. He took a step back.

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not very happy with you right now, Tori."

She rolled her eyes, "Jade got to you, huh? Well, I can tell you that whatever she told you isn't true."

"Andre and Cat talked to me after the Prome, so I think I got an unbiased opinion of what happened. I wanted to surprise Jade there but you'd already ran her off. Andre said you were getting out of your dress 'cuz of the rain."

"You talked to Andre? Good, so you know how horrible she was this week. She's such a freak demon."

"Don't call her that!" Beck yelled at Tori, making her jump, "And don't act like you didn't do anything wrong this weekend."

"What did I do wrong, Beck?" she said becoming annoyed, "I was just trying to give a good time to the student body then Jade went and ruined everything!"

"You took away her play!"

"So?" she exclaimed again.

He blinked. " 'So?' 'So?' You wrecked something she'd been working on for a long time and the only thing you have to say is 'so'?"

"Why are you so angry?" she asked confused, "It's not like the play would have been anything worth seeing. Plus she can just do it another night."

"You don't get to decide what was is worth seeing and what isn't! You know it wasn't fair of you to take the night away from her. Why do you think Sikowitz told you it had to be last Saturday? All the other performance nights are booked, like hers was, way in advance. Now she'll have to wait until next semester to do the play."

Tori looked down, finally realizing her guilt. "You realize I'm not the only one at fault here right? If the night was booked, Sikowitz shouldn't have told me I could have my Prome that night."

"Don't try to put the fault on someone else. And Sikowitz already apologized to Jade, right after he found out he'd given you the night, but he didn't have the heart to take it back from you. You are his favorite after all," Beck finished solemnly.

"Fine, I'll go apologize," Tori answered quietly.

"Oh no, we're not done yet. Jade is not a freak demon. And I don't ever want to hear you call her that again." And with that he walked away, and leaving a dumb-founded Tori in his wake.

* * *

AN: Ok, so I'm adding this here at the bottom because I know someone is going to complain that Beck isn't at all that easily tempered. Well, my Beck is, so ha! Plus, he loves Jade and is extremely protective of her.


	7. Jade Gets Crushed

Andre and Jade finished up the song at about 1:30. Andre offered her a ride home, but she declined, opting instead to walk the short distance to Beck's house. She needed to think.

The night had been bizarre to say the least, and sweet, but still very weird. Even though she knew their night had been completely innocent, and she'd made strides with Andre, who she was sure had previously been terrified of her, she somehow felt like she'd cheated on Beck. So, she needed to spend the night in his arms and think.

It was two o'clock when she finally reached his RV, she tried to be quiet, but of course, Beck, with his hypersensitive hearing, woke up and turned the lights on.

"Hey babe," he said groggily, wiping his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly, "I was trying not to wake you." She was in a good mood; other than the event with Sinjin and her scissors, it had been a good week. Her father and step-mother had left to go on a second honeymoon to 'rekindle the love they'd felt for each other when they married.'

"That's fine. How'd you get here? I didn't hear a car?"

"I walked. I thought some fresh air would do me good."

He knew she was lying, but chose to ignore it. He opened his arms, and she nestled herself into him after taking off her shoes and jewelry and changing into a pair of his pajamas. He started kissing her neck, but she pulled away slightly.

"What's up? You seem a little distracted," he said after a little while.

"Nothing really."

"Did something happen tonight?" he asked again.

"No," she paused, "no, it's just," she paused again, not knowing how to explain, "Andre was having some trouble with the chorus, so when we were taking a break, I showed him the hand thing that I do, you know where I rub your fingers and they end up tingling." She was rambling, and she didn't know why.

"Babe," he stopped her when he noticed the rambling, "slow down."

She nodded and continued, "Well even after I did the thing, he couldn't come up with a verse, so I sang something that I wrote a few months ago, and he liked it so we used it, but right after I sang the verse, he got all pale – well, I guess as pale as Andre can get – and he had on this really weird face. He kind of looked dazed, but he was out of it in seconds and we were finishing the song as if _that _had never happened."

"Maybe he was just struck by your amazing singing," he offered comically.

She smiled despite herself and used his words as a distraction and kissed him, then nestled back into him and fell asleep.

*The Next Day, In the Hallway by Tori's Locker*

By morning Jade had forgotten the events of the previous night, and was excited to hear what Andre had done with the song.

Jade's initial worries were budding again after Andre had begun to spout words like 'via' and saying he would email the song to her rather than listening to it with her.

"See! I told you something's up!" she started once they were a safe distance away.

"Yeah, that was a little weird, but I wouldn't worry about, babe."

"But–" He shushed her with a quick kiss.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll go talk to Andre for you."

"That would make me feel better," she said in a soft, childlike, and very unlike Jade voice.

Beck smiled and kissed her again, and then they walked hand-in-hand to their next class.

*After Andre and Tori's performance at the Friday Night Concert*

Beck, unfortunately, wasn't able to talk to Andre as he was too busy preparing for the concert, so he chose instead to ignore it.

After Jade hugged Andre, she noticed the weird look on his face, and she finally got it. He liked her! And she didn't know what to do about it. Was the song he just sang for her? She didn't know what to do and just stood there awkwardly.

She finally got her reprieve and ran off with the rest of their group when Rex announced they were serving spaghetti tacos.

Beck offered Jade a ride home. He'd seen the look Andre had given her after they hugged and wanted to ask Jade about it.

"I saw Andre's face after you two hugged, what was up with that?"

She shook her and looked out the window, laying her head on the glass. He pulled over.

"What's up, babe?" he asked her softly, grabbing her handing and moving her so she faced him.

"I'm worried about Andre. I know he was a little terrified of me before, but no more than all the other guys at our school, and –" she paused, "I can't help but think I did something to make him so wonky." She hated lying to him, but she knew he'd be upset if he found out his best friend was in love with his girlfriend.

He kissed her cheek, "Don't get yourself so worked up. I'll talk to Andre on Monday and see what's going on, ok?"

"Ok. Take me home," she said with finality. He obeyed and drove off.

*Monday Morning in the Main Hallway*

"Hey Andre!" Beck motioned to his dark-skinned best friend.

"Hey Beck!" he said. "Hey baby, come meet Beck," he said motioning to the bodacious brunette he'd picked up over the weekend.

"Hi Beck," the girl said flirtatiously, "I need to get to class," she said to Andre then walked off after kissing his cheek. Beck just smiled awkwardly and waved.

"Hey man, can we talk," Beck asked his friend after the girl had walked a suitable distance away.

"Yeah man, what about?"

"Ever since you and Jade did that song together, Jade says you've been acting weird."

Andre opened his locker and pretended to look for something, trying to hide the guilty look on his face.

"Man, I just want you to tell me what's up! We're worried about you!" Beck said.

Andre looked defeated, "Man I didn't mean to, I promise!" Andre started sweating ad freaking out as he normally did, a sad trait he'd received from his grandmother.

"Whoa! Man, calm down. What're you talking about."

Andre barely noticed him, "I promise I didn't mean to write her song! But after that night I was just feeling so wonky, and you know how I am, I have to be able to be able to fully express my feelings or I can't ever get over them!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Dude, slow down! Who did you write a song for!"

Andre's eyes opened up like saucers; he hadn't meant to admit that.

"Dude, who'd you write the song for?" Then it finally hit him. Andre wrote a song for _Jade_. Andre had crush on Jade, _his _Jade.

"Wait, you wrote a song for _Jade_! _Jade_! As in _my girlfriend _Jade!"

"Beck, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my feelings under control!"

"Man, how could you do this to me! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"I know! As soon as I started feeling things for her, I went to Tori's to try to get my head straight, but I couldn't and I ended up writing her a song!"

"Dude that's not cool," Beck said finally.

"I know man, but I tried so hard to get my feelings under control because I know you love Jade, and that she loves you and I can't come between that 'cuz you're my best friend! And I promised my grandma and never be a bad person, especially not to my friends."

Beck seemed defeated. He didn't know what say, but he knew Andre's words were sincere.

Beck slid down the wall of lockers and Andre followed him down.

"You really tried to get rid of your feelings?" Beck asked once he felt a little calmer.

"Yeah. And after I sang that song, I promise, I had everything under control."

At that, Beck nodded and stood, his stalked off to his next class.

* * *

I'm not too sure how I feel about the plot of this one so tel me what you think please :)


End file.
